Disney Heroes: Kim Possible the Movie 3-D
Kim Possible Movie 3-D About the Film In the Movie, Kim Possible and her Family is invited to spend 2 Weeks in Hawaii for the July 4th Weekend and Family Reunion with Lilo Pelekai and her Family. But what they didn't know that they're invited to go on a quest for the Ancient Gold Pearl of Mauna Kei. Along the way, they meet Daniel Smith, his same-age sister Rachael Smith and the famous Master-chef Gordon Ramsey who will lead them to success but a hidden plot is planned by Daniel's uncle Mark Smith is planning to take the Gold Pearl and destroy their love by blowing up the Mauna Kei Volcano and wiping out the Pacific Ring of Fire. Now it's gonna take a lot of Ohana and Teamwork to save the Aloha paradise The Movie Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Quotes (First Lines of the Movie) (In the Opening scene, we zoom across Earth into the Hawaiian Islands) Gordon Ramsey: (Narrating) 'Mankind has gone through amazing quests such as scaling Mount Everest, skydiving the tallest Skyscraper, swim across Lake Michigan, land a man on the Moon, discovering water on Mars and even parachute in the Grand Canyon. But their greatest quest is finding a new Island in Hawaii and one Family saved the Ring of Fire from a threat by my help including bringing a brother and sister together.' (Then the Main Title appeared in 3-D with a view of the new Hawaiian Island) Gordon Ramsey: 'I have came here to ask your help, Daniel. I want you to be with Kim Possible and her parents, learn everything about the Aloha State and find information about the Gold Pearl' Daniel Smith: 'It might be an adventure, but I'll take it' Gordon Ramsey: 'You help your uncle find the location of the Gold Pearl, I'll make sure you and your sister get married' Ann Possible: 'According to this map of Hawaii, there's a new island between the Big Island and Oahu' (She trace a triangle and found the location) It's in the center but not on the map' Kim Possible: 'How did Lilo's Family got there without getting lost?' James Possible: 'I made code-breaking of Earth's orbit and made the 3-D model (He makes a 3-D model of Hawaii with his Cellphone and type in coordinates) It's located in the middle of the triangle you made plus it has 3 tiniest islands next to it, the shape of a wolf paw' Monique: 'I think I'll go with you and I'm bringing Ron with us as well' Mrs. Stoppable: 'We're ready to go there tomorrow but there's one problem, it's a National Park and we can't fly there, but we can travel to one of the 3 islands to stay for one night' Ann Possible: 'So in order to get from the 3 tiny islands to there, we ride on the motorboat' Kim Possible: 'It's about 1 1/2 Mile, but we'll get there' (The mini Airplane flies across a storm heading towards a large F-5 Waterspout Tornado) James Possible: 'In this Map, Lilo wrote 'To get into the new island, you must fly into the Waterspout Tornado' Kim Possible: 'Dad, we're about to fly into the F-5 Waterspout. Now's not the time to use the map studying' Mrs. Stoppable: 'I hate to say this but I'm not flying this helicopter anymore! Hang on tight, everybody' (The mini Airplane enters the Waterspout) Ann Possible: 'Here we go!' (Then the mini airplane lands safety to shore on the tiniest island) Jim & Tim Possible: 'awesome, this is totally super! Mr. Stoppable: 'Remind me to never get into a Waterspout again' Joss Possible: 'Let's get our stuff and we'll camp here, I can't wait to meet Lilo' (They camp on the beach and have Chicken & Rice for Dinner) (At night while the Possible Family and Stoppable Family is sleeping, Ann takes pictures of the star sky) Ann Possible: 'In the eternal outer space, there's another Earth where another me is taking a picture to us. Think of it as a Multiverse Theory, there might be infinite Universes out there where Mankind can do anything' Kim Possible: 'No big' (They came to a Ancient Water Slide near the cliff) Kim Possible: 'How can we get down from here?' Ann Possible: 'We can ride on the water slide, it looks 100% safe' (Then a rock fell blocking behind them) James Possible: 'I think we'll ride on it, so let's go' (He, Kim, Joss & Ann rode on the water slide following behind them is Monique, Jim & Tim, Mrs. Stoppable, Mr. Stoppable and Ron) Ann Possible: 'In a minute, we're about to enter a downhill that'll lead to the pool' Joss Possible: 'How downhill? (She sees a sign that says 'Downhill to swimming pool, arms together at all times. Enjoy') hang on tight!' (Then they go downhill and enter the 15ft deep pool with a mini waterfall) Kim Possible: (She surfaces with her parents) (Laughs) 'This is amazing!' Joss Possible: 'We made it!' (Then David appeared applauded) David: 'Excellent work, it takes bravery to get here. I think you better meet up with Lilo and the others' Ann Possible: 'We finally arrived to our vacation spot, let's follow him' (They arrive to a village with many Huts and came to a large Hut) Nani: 'Aloha and welcome to Dolphin Island, you must be the famous Kim Possible' Kim Possible: 'I have helped Lilo once when I stopped Draken from attacking a herd of Dolphins with help from Stitch' Nani: 'We come here every year on July 4th Weekend to enjoy the celebration and Fireworks, so I accept our Secret' (Then Stitch burns the copy of the map) Crowd: (Cheering) (Then they came to a beautiful Lagoon with palm trees) Ann Possible: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Dolphin Island' (Ron did a body flip and land on the sand while Joss breaths the clean air of the breeze) (The Possible Family got settled into a 5-Star Hut with a Jacuzzi, a view of the Lagoon and Yoga) Nani: 'How about we prepare for a Feast tonight, maybe we can teach your parents to learn the Aloha Dance' Kim Possible: 'Great idea, that would be perfect' Ann Possible: (Laughs) 'This vacation is Hula style, so our plan is to act like Hawaiian Gods long enough to collect the Gold Pearl and we'll be living like rulers' (For the entire day, the Possible Family and Stoppable Family enjoy fun) (Kim, Ann & Joss swim with Nani and Lilo in the lagoon) Nani: (Sighs) 'Now this is what I call a beautiful swim' Kim Possible: 'You said it' Ann Possible: 'At least we're enjoying the day' (James, Monique and David did some Spearfishing) Monique: (She catch a large Fish) 'And I said to the Spirit, I shall overcome' (James hands Jumba, a large alien with a bag of Fish) Jumba: 'let's cook' (Later that night, Kim, Ann & James got a Palm tree tattoo on their right arm) Daniel Smith: 'I invented the liquid fluid-breathing system, it can be used when someone goes deep underwater (He makes a pink liquid pour into a large square) now I need a tiny animal' (He takes Rufus, a naked mole rat) Ron Stoppable: 'I don't think it's a good idea (James put Rufus in the pink liquid) oh-no!' Ann Possible: 'Watch this, Ron. (Rufus breathes in the pink liquid and did a quick swim-stroke) Daniel Smith: 'He's breathing it, it takes the fluid into his lungs and handles excellent swim (Then he takes Rufus out and the liquid comes out of its mouth) this could change the world' (Ann, Kim, and Nani taught Daniel & Karen about the full history of Hawaii starting with pictures from the 1930's-1940's and with a picture showing a male & female dancing, Daniel did an Aloha dance trick with Karen) (At nightfall, James presented Karen a teliscope seeing the night sky of Stars & the Earth's Moon) (The next morning, Kim and Daniel did a bike ride on the jungle trail near the hills) (Karen knew about of how Hawaii became the 50th State in America and the bombing of Pearl Harbor in December 7th, 1941) (Daniel did a manly pose with David & Ron Stoppable) (Later that day, Karen took Kim & Ann swimming in the Crystal Lagoon and saw a super-pod of Dolphins) (At sundown, Daniel taught Karen to surf on a Dolphin and then Kim, Ann & Joss did the same also. Daniel and Karen came up close and Kiss for the first time) (The next day, Mark became serious) Jumba: 'You wasted half of your 2 week Vacation bringing those two together and Mark Smith's Crew could be launching the Assault for the Gold Pearl anytime, now ask them out' Kim Possible: 'Daniel and Karen, will you please take us to the Gold Pearl?' Daniel Smith: 'I like to...but I can't' Joss Possible: 'Why not?' Karen Smith: 'An Ancient Villain might awaken and her name is Queen Magma' (Daniel saw more pictures such as the Mauna Loa Volcano, a Great White Shark catching a fish upwards and the view of Downtown Honolulu) Nani: 'I have something to show you, I saved the best for last' (They came to the top of the 500ft Island and saw a beautiful view of the Hawaiian Islands at sunset) Daniel Smith: 'I never saw anything like this' Ann Possible: 'You could stay here forever, you still have protection' Karen Smith: 'But not freedom' Kim Possible: 'I wish my grandfather could be here standing next to me and my Parents' Karen Smith: 'There's no way to escape, there's a guard at every corner of this island Ann Possible: 'We won't sneak across, we'll climb down' Daniel Smith: 'Let's do it' Karen Smith: 'Not to worry, I'm not afraid of heights. (Kim, Ann & James leap across the rocky wall) Now I'm afraid' James Possible: 'The trick is not to look down' (Nani finds a empty water bottle with a name that says 'Matt' and sees something shocking) (Back in the large treehouse, Kim finds a small chest with items including a Journal) Kim Possible: 'There's a small Journal that has the same map that leads to the 'Gold Pearl' inside Mauna Kei' James Possible: 'I don't think it's in Gordon Ramsey's handwriting' (He shows her the Map with a different handwriting) Kim Possible: 'It's my Grandfather's' (Then James saw Nani and she told him the bad news) Nani: 'I think I found the remains of what's left of Kim's grandfather' (James rushed to the beach) (At sundown at the beach, Kim walked to Ann & James including Joss, Nani and Lilo) Kim Possible: 'I never get the chance to see him, I also didn't get to say good bye' Ann Possible: 'He wrote something before he died and I think you should hear it. (She reads the Diary) 'June 10th, today is Kim Possible's 8th Birthday. 5 weeks ago, I made a promise that I'll be home in time to give Kim her red-white-blue Basketball, now I'm worried that I'll never earn the chance for myself. I set out to find the 'Gold Pearl' in Hawaii so I can share it with Ann & our family, but I would sacrifice it all so I can live long to watch you grow up to become the brave and beautiful young lady I am positive you will be (Kim's eye starts to form a sad tear) ...Now I say farewell and wish you Happy Birthday, Kim. I love you...Grandpa' Kim Possible: (Crying) (Ann comfort her daughter) Ann Possible: 'Good-bye, dad' Mark Smith: 'I don't care whatever it takes, whatever it costs...just do what must be done, Now' Queen Magma: 'I'll just give them a preview of what they'll witness on the destruction of the Ring of Fire' (Kim, Ann & Nani went underwater before sunrise and came to a air pocket with water up to their shoulders seeing the painting of the Gold Pearl) Kim Possible: 'There must be writings here in this cavern, some tribes was trying to find out on how Hawaii is being kept safe from Queen Magma' Nani: 'If the Gold Pearl is connected to prevent Mauna Kai from erupting, what does the writing say about it?' Ann Possible: 'We're gonna find out right away' Ann Possible: 'The Gold Pearl keeps the Hawaiian Islands afloat from the Volcanic activity, it's the new alterative energy I've been looking for and it's keeping Hawaii floating' Kim Possible: 'It was on the book that Gordon Ramsey gave to Daniel, unless...the missing page' (As Kim & Ann including Nani surface back to the Lagoon on shore, Mark Smith appeared with his team) Kim Possible: 'What's going on here? I'm such an idiot, you're after the Gold Pearl' Mark Smith: (He shows them a missing page) 'I have it on the missing page, my Nephew and Niece are the ones who got your family here. It's worth over $1 Trillion and we're gonna become rich' James Possible: 'You think it's a large treasure, my Wife thinks it's an Alterative energy and I thought it's a new Battery, but we're wrong. It keeps the Hawaiian Islands afloat and if you take that away then Queen Magma will awaken and the islands coastline will sink' Mark Smith: 'Just join us and imagine what we can accomplish together, or we can destroy everything in Hawaii until we're killed' Ann Possible: 'I'm not interested' Mark Smith: 'I gotta say I'm worried, but don't be like your father, Ann. For once a while, do the smart thing' Solder: 'We bought someone who gave them the location' (He toss Daniel and Gordon Ramsey here) Nani: 'Daniel? How could you?' Daniel Smith: 'I tried to warn them, but everything changed. I fell in love with the Hawaiian Islands and I fell in love with Karen' Kim Possible: 'You lied to me and this is how your betray us?! Just for that, you will never help again!' Mrs. Stoppable: 'He tried to stop his uncle' Mark Smith: 'Now tell me this...how can I get to the Gold Pearl?' James Possible: 'Look beyond the Big Island' Mark Smith: (He sees the Volcano of Mauna Kei) Mauna Kei? The Gold Pearl is inside the crystal Magma Chamber? I knew it, you're keeping a secret for 10 long years until now. All right, Kim, you and your Mother are gonna take me to the Treasure right now. And just to make sure there's no more mistakes...Captain, keep an eye on Daniel and Kim's Father until I get back' Karen Smith: 'No, don't hurt my brother!' Mark Smith: 'If you and your Brother remain safe, then I promise you...no one will get hurt' (Ann placed the tiny Gold Tiki on the Ancient Drawing near the Mauna Kei's side and a portal opens up showing a city view of New York City) Ann Possible: 'It's a portal to any City on Earth (She press a button and it shows a city view of Tokyo) Let's see...Hong Kong...Paris...here's my Family's hometown, Los Angeles' (She press another button and it shows the Downtown Los Angeles skyline) Kim Possible: 'My Grand-Father built a portal device to travel any City on Earth' Mark Smith: 'But where did he found the location of the Gold Pearl? (He press 3 buttons and it shows cities such as London, Moscow and Madrid) where's the blasted Treasure?' Spy Agent: 'The Gold Pearl is right here but it has to be=' Kim Possible: 'Inside the Mauna Kei Volcano. What if the Gold Pearl is right here inside the magma chamber on a shrine' Mark Smith: 'And how am I going to get inside?' Ann Possible: 'We just gotta open the correct door (She press the Hawaii button) (Then it opens showing a view of the Shrine with a Gold Pearl) Mark Smith: (He grabs the Gold Pearl) 'We finally found the Gold Pearl, and after 10 years of waiting...I can finally touch it (But he sees that there's no other Gold Coins or treasure except grown-Organic Food) Wait a minute, this is Organic Food!' Kim Possible: 'Organic Food?' Mark Smith: Spinach? Carrots, Potatoes, Fish and Tomatoes? Even Peas...what is all this Vegetables?' Kim Possible: 'This is where my Grand-Father grew them for Lilo and Nani' Mark Smith: 'I got the Gold Pearl but where are the Gold Coins, the Rubies, Diamonds and Emeralds...including the Money' Ann Possible: 'My Dad left it for me and my Husband including Kim & the others' Mark Smith: 'So let me get 1 thing straight, you're trying to tell me there is not 1 bag of Gold Coins, a few Emeralds or even $10,000 inside this Volcano!?' Ann Possible: 'I hate to say this, but this is not what my Family treasured' Queen Magma: 'Now it's time for me to make the announcement in Hawaii while you remain here without a plan. Shego and Dr. Draken, I'm gonna have to leave you here to die because it's just Business' (Then she and Mark escape on Helicopter) Gordon Ramsay: 'Kim won't survive much longer, I know what I must do' (He removes the ropes on him with a knife and carries the bomb on his back) Kim Possible: 'Chef Ramsay, the Lava is getting closer' Gordon Ramsay: 'Ann, take care of your Family...it's your turn to be the Hero' (Computer): 15 seconds to detonation' Ann Possible: 'Wait, don't do it! (But then he leaps upwards) NO!' (Computer): '10...9...8...7...6...5...4... (Then He uses the Grappling Hook at the last few seconds to get into safety) 3...2...1......Detonation Activated, thank you and have a nice day' (Then the bomb explodes) Gordon Ramsey: 'Kim, you're not considering facing Mark Smith tomorrow' Kim Possible: 'Tomorrow morning, we're saving Hawaii and destroying Queen Magma. But if Mark comes after Daniel & Karen, then me and my Parents are gonna be ready for him. You heard what that damn bozo did on the slope of Kilauea' Gordon Ramsay: 'Kimmy, you can't lose a judgment every time a villain double-cross you, that will get you into that accident' Kim Possible: 'But what is wrong about my Destiny?' Gordon Ramsey: 'Kim, we have to make our own decisions in life. You and your Family gotta do your job, and I gotta do mine' (Then he left) (Later that night before the Final Showdown against Queen Magma) Gordon Ramsey: 'I made a decision. I'm not going to help Kim and the others tomorrow. I'm sitting this one out' Karen Smith: 'Ramsey, we need you to help us. It could be Daniel or Kim that gets killed tomorrow morning, this could be their Future!' Daniel Smith: 'The Future has to be changed, and I have to face my Destiny in my heart' James Possible: 'But Ramsey is a Master Chef, so you tell me...what's the right thing to do, not only in your heart...but up here' Gordon Ramsey: 'You're right, James. (He armed the explosives and it's ready to go) Now all I gotta do is say good-bye to Lilo and her sister Nani' Daniel Smith: 'What are you gonna say to them? 'I got to save Honolulu alone?' They're not going to like this' Ann Possible: 'I hate to say it...but I'm a Hero Agent so I must be serious about this. I cautioned you not to take the Gold Pearl for your own good and I can't make the same mistake. We shall proceed as planned and after we destroy Queen Magma plus save Hawaii, we'll return the Gold Pearl into the Mauna Kei's chamber' Ann Possible: 'Okay, let's go over the plan. Tomorrow night we'll arm the Explosives on the trench so we can expand it, according to my calculations the trench will become formed underneath the H1 Freeway and the Lava will head to the ocean' Ron Stoppable: 'What's the sign on the crossroad mean? 'Point of no return' Gordon Ramsey: 'That's our fail-safe point. Before the explosion reach the crossroad, we'll have enough time to destroy Queen Magma before it reach the Skyscraper. But once we reach the lava geyser, it's ether save Honolulu or bust' Mark Smith: (He speaks on the microphone) 'Everyone, I have come here to issue something for a serious reason...the Gold Pearl has been stolen from the chamber of Mauna Kei, and only one of you has it. It has awaken Queen Magma from her 5,000 year sleep and she's going to destroy the Ring of Fire with Mega Earthquakes, Tsunamis and Volcano Eruptions that will send half of Earth back to the stone age unless the Gold Pearl is returned to its rightful place. But if anyone tries to evacuate Honolulu, stop my Team of Solders or even destroy Queen Magma...this Unown Person will blow up Mauna Kei and destroy the Hawaiian Islands. For now, Curfew is in effect. So go home, keep your Families and Friends close...tomorrow, you will reclaim what is ours' Mark Smith: 'I bet that Will from Kim Possible's Grandfather is gonna show up within the next 20 minutes' Kim Possible: 'What's gonna happen in 20 minutes?' Mark Smith: 'Pearl Harbor will be mine, that's why the success of my plan concludes my carrier as a U.S General in the Army...I'm retiring to take a new Job in the private sector' Shego: 'That wouldn't be Draken Inc.?' Mark Smith: 'You're looking at the Senior Stockholder' Queen Magma: 'Before I reveal his project, I'll give you a small hint (She placed a plastic plate on the floor and turns on the faucet) Can you tell me what this is?' James Possible: 'I know what that is' (He sees lava coming out of the melt-proof faucet burning the plastic plate) Mrs. Stoppable: 'Oh-no, it's... (Freaks out) LAVA!' Mark Smith: 'That's correct, I have enough lava to melt Honolulu off the Hawaiian Islands (He pulls the cover and reveals a Lava Cannon) I built the weapon 1 year in the making, it has 4,000 gallons of lava shooting out from the burn-proof cannon. Honolulu will be wiped off the map in 15 minutes' Queen Magma: 'A few months ago, Mark has signed a deal I created to turn the ruins of Pearl Harbor into a construction plan of epic proportions. They're building...a Super Skyscraper' Mark Smith: 'It's a 1,500 foot Skyscraper that will be handling all disasters including a Mega Tsunami, plus it runs on clean solar energy. Peak Oil will also be a thing from the Past' Gordon Ramsey: 'So in other words, you killed Kim's Grandfather 10 years ago so you could...try and destroy thousands of lives!?' Mark Smith: 'Yes, in order to save Millions. Plus I sold Pearl Harbor so I can dismantle the parking lot' (Kim, Ann & Karen run from the Green Anaconda as they head for the elevator) Karen Smith: 'Have you seen an Anaconda before?' Kim Possible: 'Only once!' Mark Smith: 'Don't kill her yet, I want her to feel the pain of 500,000 people of Hawaii that she failed to save' Queen Magma: 'Now that Mark's work is complete, prepare yourself...for the end' Ann Possible: 'Now here's what the lava is doing, it'll flow underneath from Mauna Kei and through the underground seabed until it reaches a Dead end on Oahu towards this section near the new Hospital Center at. This is a tunnel extension, it connects to the trench and anything that flows here is gonna enter the storm drain underneath H1 Freeway all the way into the Mamala bay' James Possible: 'So we got exactly 20 minutes to extend the trench 300 yards towards Kalihi Street, now I need the SWAT Team to blow up a Trench as deep and long as you can. We're gonna shut down the Mauna Kei Volcano' Daniel Smith: 'No, this is not gonna work. The street slope is on North School Street and it's going to make the lava move into Downtown towards the people' Kim Possible: (She sees the large 40-Story Skyscraper) 'I have an idea, we can knock the Skyscraper down and divert the flow. it has 60,000 tons of Marble and Concrete' Pleakley: 'But that could take nearly a week to plan this' Ron Stoppable: 'So let me get this straight, you want to extend the Trench and knock a Skyscraper down to divert the lava flow and destroy Queen Magma with liquid nitrogen in 20 minutes?' Nani: 'I need you to find Lilo, my sister. I left her with Ron's Parents' Daniel Smith: 'No problem' (He went to look for Lilo) Queen Magma: 'Soon the Ring of Fire will fall to me and all Mankind will bow at my humble gratitude' (Lilo & Joss appeared outside while Gordon Ramsey detonates the trench) Ann Possible: 'Wait, there's a 10 year-old girl named Lilo and she's near Kalihi Street' Kim Possible: (She fires the Liquid Nitrogen at Queen Magma) 'Lilo, what are you doing here!?' James Possible: 'oh-no' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, get out of here! Abort the mission, stop the explosions!' (She and James ran fast) Gordon Ramsey: 'I hope there's little time left, here goes nothing!' (He armed the bomb) Queen Magma: 'NO!' (Gordon Ramsey press the last dentation button and the explosion blew up the ground underneath the Skyscraper killing Queen Magma) Monique: 'They're not going to make it!' (As the Skyscraper slowly collapses, Ann & James closes in towards Kim & Lilo) News Reporter: 'That Skyscraper is about 40 stories high' (Nani sees Ann & James approach towards Kim & Lilo) (Then at the last few seconds, Ann & James rescue Kim & Lilo then they take cover as the Marble Skyscraper collapses blocking the slope path and the lava flow enters the trench towards the H1 Freeway underneath) News Reporter: 'With no sign of Queen Magma, this plan is seems to be working and the large Lava flow is entering underneath the H1 Freeway trench' Crowd: (Cheering) (The SWAT Team looked for Kim, Ann, James, Joss & Lilo) Mrs. Stoppable: 'Kim, where are you?' Daniel Smith: 'I think we got something behind the small rubble' (Kim, Ann & James including Lilo came out of the rubble near the entrance of the Mall) Kim Possible: 'Not to worry, we're safe!' (The Lava flow hits the Ocean's bay as it gets cool off by a tidal wave) News Reporter: 'We have special good news, the Mauna Kai and Mauna Loa volcanoes is shutting down, the lava geyser has stop erupting' (Wade Load): 'The underwater tunnel dried up and the path ends in Oahu near the new Hospital Center' Ann Possible: 'Oh-no, that's where Queen Magma will attack Downtown. How long do we have?' Karen Smith: 'If the speed of the Lava flow decrease as it heads close to Oahu, it's gonna be a little slower (Then she got the results) 35 Minutes, maybe less' Kim Possible: 'We got about over 1,000 people that has to be moved to safety' James Possible: 'If the trench underneath the H1 Freeway is connected, the path leads to Mamala Bay' (Wade Load): 'Mamala Bay is on the Ocean, so how close is it to the Hospital Center?' Ann Possible: 'It's close enough, now I need you to get us the Honolulu P.D, National Guard and SWAT Team at Kalihi & H1 Freeway entrance' Gordon Ramsey: 'If you haven't saved Honolulu without Karen's help, we might have sacrificed half of Downtown. maybe creating parking near Pearl Harbor' Ann Possible: 'If it weren't for your help, we might have know this 85 Hours in advanced. You have saved the Ring of Fire from destruction thanks to my Family' Daniel Smith: 'We couldn't done it without your support and now, it's time for me to enjoy life 1 step further. Karen Smith...will you marry me?' (He shows her a wedding ring) Karen Smith: 'Really? Ok, I will' Soundtrack 1. Main Title 2. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (A-Teens) 3. Faith of the Heart 4. True Colors (Phil Collins) 5. Rubbernecking (Elvis) 6. Hound Dog (Elvis) 7. Against all Odds (Phil Collins) 8. Come with me Now (Kongos) 9. Kim and her Parents In action 10. Welcome to Hawaii 11. Where my Heart takes me (Instrumental) 12. Discovering the Past 13. Surviving the Whirlpool 14. The collapse of Mauna Kei's plank 15. Hope is everything 16. Possible Family VS Queen Magma 17. Mauna Kei final minutes to eruption 18. The Final Showdown/Queen Magma's end 19. Aloha Paradise saved 20. End Credits